


i might always be a sleeper

by lostinthefire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, sleeping issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always like the stories say it is but there's still a bit of truth all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i might always be a sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mcuflashmeme. I wanted to do so many things wit the prompt but time got away from me, so I slapped this together.
> 
> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)

They tell you history repeats itself, that it all comes around again. They forget to mention the part where not all history is as you know it and that not all tales are false. 

He's awake now, he knows that. He's awake and pounding back coffee like it will do something. Bucky's eyes are heavy though, his limbs weighted down by the need for sleep. God, he wants it so badly, wants nothing more than to lay down right there on the floor and nap.

But he doesn't.

He's slept too long, slept lives away, slept through the moments in history he was not in the middle of causing.

Steve comes around, sees how he's looking and shakes his head. "C'mon Buck," he says gently. "It's time to lay down."

Bucky's shoulders tense under Steve's touch, the very idea of giving in sending waves of nausea through him.

"I can't." He says it like a confession, like it's taking everything inside him t admit this. 

"Bucky." Steve starts, crouching down in front of him so he can catch his eye. "It's fine. You're not...Things are different now. You don't do that anymore. No one's going to make you sleep like that again."

"I don't know," he mutters. "I don't fucking know. I don't...It's like he's still there, Steve. Still standing behind me, making me do what he wants. I feel his hands on me, I feel him everywhere."

"But he's not. He's dead. I promise you, he's dead."

"But not all of them are."

"I know."

"What if they find me again? What if they don't bother to kill me, just put me under. I'm so fucking tired of sleeping."

Steve's hand moves, brushing Bucky's face with his fingertips. "You're safe." he says, voice assured. "I promise you, you're safe and if they try to take you back, I'll slaughter them all."

Bucky laughs, though it's not a happy sound. "Slaughter? That's a strong word."

"It's what I'll do."

Bucky sighs, leaning back in the chair. "I don't know, maybe I'll try."

"Good."

Steve gets to his feet, walking towards the bedroom. He looks back when he gets to the door. "I've got you back," he says. "I'm not letting anyone take you away again."

Bucky nods, closing his eyes. In his mind, he sees spindles and blood and feels the sleep overcoming him, pulling him deep into the abyss of unconsciousness. 

There was no bed of gold and silver for him, no good fairy to try and help. There was only the sleep, the heavy, heavy sleep and lost memories of the few times he had been awakened. 

And those fw times he did wake up? That didn't come about because of any prince.

He was not as the stories said, not by a long shot, but it wasn't untrue either, he's a sleeper and might always be one. 

Maybe one day there's be more blood, more things to prick him and he'll fall under again. He just has to hope that when he wakes up, it's a kind face waiting for him this time.

Bucky gets to his feet, body dragging itself to the bed. He falls in, not bothering to change clothes or anything, he's too tired for that, and lets his eyes fall shut.

Steve wraps an arm around his waist pulling him close and leaving a kiss to the back of his neck. "I'll see you in the morning," he says and it feels like a promise.


End file.
